ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hannibal Lincoln
Hannibal Lincoln is a twenty-two-year-old college student, whose lived in Merridale, CA his entire life. After saving up enough money, he decides to go to Horizon Arts & Culture to work in the technical side of animation. 'Appearance' Hannibal is a tall African American male. He has black hair and dark eyes. He has dark blue jeans and a light blue shirt with a yellow logo. He is rather muscular. In Season 2, Hannibal wears a collared and buttoned grey shirt. Hannibal has also grown facial hair around his chin, and his head is now shaved. It's revealed in Season 2, he shaved his head so he could enjoy the summer heat. 'Personality' Hannibal has a mellow and honest attitude. He's normally the most difficult person to set off, but when set off, he'll storm off to think about their actions in private. He cares for others for who he's close with, especially his Granny Judith, his 14 year old sister Naomi, and Nikki. Hannibal shows this as he often helps Granny Judith around the house. He takes responsibility for his own actions and take his actions to heart. He's also very protective of the people he cares about as if someone ever messes with them, he'll quickly run over to protect them from harm and will fight back. He has a nerdy side to him, but doesn't normally show it. He's a big fan of video games, and anime, especially for Warrior Fighters C. He's also into mechanical and robotic stuff and slightly fan boys when it comes to either epic action fights or technological stuff. 'History' Hannibal and his sister Naomi used to live with their parents until a freak lab accident caused them to die. Since then, they were taken in by their grandmother, and has lived the rest of his childhood and teenage years with her. During the second grade, Hannibal was bullied by the older kids for playing superhero out as recess. That was until since he met Nikki, she saved him from the bullies and has been close friends with her since the 7th grade. Since then, he's been very protective of her and devotes it to pay her in return. His body also shows he's become stronger since then and is willing to not just protect Nikki, but the ones he cares for the most. During high school, Hannibal was the star of the football team, and was given a scholarship to attend a university. However due to financial issues, Hannibal was forced to drop out and went back home. Hannibal eventually saved up some money and decided he wanted to work both in animation, a minor in mechanics, so he intended Horizons once he turned 21. Hannibal was surprised to later find out Nikki and some of his friends were also attending there, allowing Hannibal to go back to enjoying his life. Hannibal currently works at Wendy's and as a gym coach in order to have a stable income to attend school and to provide additional help for Granny Judith, and Naomi. 'Powers and Abilities' Being an ordinary human, Hannibal doesn't possess any superpowers himself. However, his muscular body allows him to perform feats of strength. 'Weaknesses' Since Hannibal is a mere human, he is susceptible with most human weaknesses and is at a major risk when going against a powerful opponent. 'Relationships with Other Characters' *Nikki Beecher - Hannibal's best friend since the seventh grade, he's known for her almost his entire life. When they were kids Hannibal found himself getting bullied for playing superhero at recess. Nikki stepped in to save Hannibal and since then, the two became friends. Hannibal does whatever he can to pay back for her help since that day. It's later revealed Hannibal had developed feelings for Nikki since they were in high school. While the two never had gotten together, Hannibal had hoped something would happen by the time he realized they were attending Horizons together. Just before Hannibal was about to confess, thanks to the advice of Ethan, Alice and his friends, Hannibal had realized Nikki was temporarily dating a guy named Jamal. But when they broke up, Hannibal did his best to comfort her, and before he could finally confess again, Hannibal found himself being attacked by the Robots of Dimension 12. This lead to him finding out about Ethan's secret, and becoming upset about Nikki never telling him anything. This lead to Hannibal to be kidnapped later on, to then be saved by the group. Since then Hannibal hasn't done anything until Omni-Hex when their feelings finally opened up again, and Hannibal finally confessed to Nikki. Hannibal allowed Nikki some time to process these feelings until he asked her about how she felt in Alice in Wonderland. Nikki rejected those feelings, but then came to accept them after watching Hannibal die. Since Spirited Away, Part 1, the two became a couple, and spent their whole summer enjoying their relationship. In Season 2, Nikki becomes the superhero persona, Firefly. Hannibal doesn't discover Firefly is Nikki until Everyone's Story when she is forced to use her powers in front of him. Nikki apologizes since she was too scared to tell her friends about them. Hannibal calmly forgives her and states how scary the experience was, knowing if anybody outside Ethan had powers. He and Alice accepted her abilities and Nikki would later tell Hannibal's friends and work together on his "Toolboxx" invention. *Ethan Wellington - In Season 1, Hannibal and Nikki introduce themselves to Ethan and Alice to make it easier on them being newer students. During their lunch hour, its revealed Ethan and Hannibal are going after the same goal, leading to the two to attend most classes together. By Hannibal: A Secret to Unveil Hannibal opens up to Ethan about his feelings for Nikki. Ethan tells him he should just tell her and promised not to tell anybody. The next day, Hannibal finds Ethan to be talking to the group in private, assuming he told them about his feelings for Hannibal. Once he talks to Nikki about it, he later it was about Ethan's powers when he finds himself being attacked by the Robots of Dimension 12, and witnessing Ethan transform into Four Arms. Hannibal becomes upset when he not only finds out he was the last of the circle to find out about his powers, but that they kept it a secret in the first place. This lead to Ethan and Hannibal to clash out at each other, then Hannibal walked away upset, only to be kidnapped by one of Gi Kwan's minions. Hannibal is eventually saved by the group, and the two reconcile their differences and promises to never keep secrets from each other again. Ethan and Hannibal have a bro-like friendship. Usually Ethan and Terence would come to his house to play video games, or just hang out. This is also later proven in Paintcraft when he asks for Ethan's assistance in a paintball match, and later in Omni-Hex when both he, Ethan and Terence fail their mid-term exams. They use this to study with each other in "their only manly way" until he and Ethan eventually give in to Alice and Nikki's offer for help. Ethan and Hannibal always look out for each other to help out when they need it. They also use Ethan's aliens to help out their situations when they really need 'em. Ethan knows between him and Nikki, he doesn't let Nikki's feelings toward him get in the way of their friendship. But in The Show Must Go On! Hannibal is forced to stop Ethan and Maria from entering her school play to stop Punchinello's attack as he was hired as security to prevent Ethan from entering inside. Ethan asked Hannibal for his help to obtain information and succeeded. But when Ethan, Maria and Hannibal discovered there was a bomb inside, Hannibal still refused to allow them inside for Nikki's sake and tried to come up with a plan of his own. While Ethan wanted to give him a chance to trap Punchinello, he wasn't able to allow it and had to get in Hannibal's way. After Ethan proved himself right about Punchinello's attack, Ethan apologizes to him for not allowing him to use his trap, and Hannibal apologizes for getting in his way. This allows the two to reconcile and continue to be friends again. *Alice Lucinda - In Season 1, Hannibal and Nikki introduce themselves to Ethan and Alice to make it easier on them being newer students. Alice and Hannibal instantly clique and become good friends. Since then, Hannibal and Alice usually have each other's backs, as well as for dating advice. This is shown in Hannibal: A Secret to Unveil, when Hannibal asks Alice if Ethan told her about his feelings for Nikki, which Alice replied "no." This gets Alice excited as she's shipped Hannibal and Nikki for ages. Hannibal also helps Alice out in Alice in Wonderland when she asks for assistance in camera work so she could record her school project. Alice and Nikki also offer Ethan, Terence and Hannibal additional help to study for their makeup mid-term exam. They reply no, but eventually he and Ethan give in. Alice and Hannibal also make a great fighting dynamic as Hannibal's strength plus Alice's karate skills equals a disaster among the bad guys. *Terence Ramon - Once Terence was added into Ethan's friend group, Terence would normally hang out with Hannibal and Ethan as their group of bros. For example, Hannibal asked for Terence's assistance in Paintcraft to compete in a paintball match, before its fight with Gaia University. In Omni-Hex, Terence teamed up with Hannibal and Ethan to study for their make up exams after they each failed their mid-term. Hannibal convinced both Terence and Ethan to form the bros group in order to pass their classes. However, once he and Ethan gave in to Alice and Nikki's offer for help, Terence became upset and went on to study on his own. Aside from that, Terence and Hannibal always have each other's backs when they need it most, especially in missions. *Maria Shamira - Hannibal met Maria through Ethan when he introduced the group to her as work colleague and former trainer. Once Maria became Ethan's bodyguard, Maria had to be around Ethan wherever he went, including Horizon. Hannibal and Maria have an understanding mutual relationship, yet Maria acts as an adult figure toward Hannibal when she needs to. For example, in The Show Must Go On! Hannibal tried to stop Ethan and Maria from entering the school play to stop Punchinello for Nikki's sake. While he tried to come up with ways to stop him, this forced Maria to take Hannibal's S.A.C.T. badge from him. Hannibal also threatens if she enters the building, he'll have her arrested. Maria and Ethan defy his orders anyway and manage to stop Punchinello. Hannibal apologizes to Maria for how he acted towards them and Maria gave him his badge back. After becoming friends, Maria has also proven to be a helping hand towards Hannibal by giving him the advice to use some of the S.A.C.T. equipment to create his "Toolboxx" invention. *Lieutenant Steel - Hannibal sees Lieutenant Steel as Ethan's boss and an adult figure. Hannibal has offered his assistance many times to help Ethan on his missions, including when the Tideslayer was invading San Diego in Awakening an Ocean's Fury, or Sha'Rrow's invasion in Spirited Away. Lieutenant Steel grew great respect for Hannibal to where he offered her a place in Lieutenant Steel's new specialized task force to work under the S.A.C.T, known as The Galactic Law Enforcement Emissaries. He accepted and has worked under Lieutenant Steel since. *Granny Judith Lincoln - When Hannibal and Naomi's parents died when they were little, Granny Judith offered to step in and take care of Hannibal and Naomi. Granny Judith is shown to be a sweet old lady, but does have a bit of an attitude. Granny Judith always bakes cookies for when Hannibal and Naomi bring guests over to her house. Hannibal also helps around the house to provide for both Granny Judith's old age and to help her back like she did when they were little. *Naomi Lincoln - Naomi is Hannibal's little sister. When their parents died, Hannibal had to step up to watch out for Naomi when no one else would until they were sent to their grandmother. Hannibal would still watch out for her regardless to make sure nothing had happened to her. Hannibal and Naomi would usually play video games together or do favors for each other. They act as brother and sister and have a close bond. * Hannibal's Parents - It's revealed in Season 1 that Hannibal's parents died when he was a kid. They were scientists studying on a top secret device, which in How to Save a Life turned out to be a Wormhole Rerouter: It was designed to transmit the locations of natural wormholes and reroute them to any other location. Because of a lab experiment, they died. In order to stay together, Hannibal and Naomi went to live with their grandmother. *Isaac - Isaac is one of Hannibal's friends from high school who attended Horizons in Season 1. Isaac is usually realistic about every situation. When something arises, Isaac is usually there for Hannibal when he needs him most. Hannibal and Isaac have known each other since they were kids, and would usually participate in Paintball challenges together. *Steven - Steven is one of Hannibal's friends from high school who attended Horizons in Season 1. Steven is down for whatever, and has always had Hannibal's back for when he needed them most. Hannibal and Steven have known each other since they were kids, and would usually participate in Paintball challenges together. *Hugh - Hugh is one of Hannibal's friends from high school who attends Horizons. While having a dull personality, he usually spends his time in classwork, watching series, or creating projects. Hannibal and Hugh have known each other since they were kids, and would usually participate in Paintball challenges together. In Season 2, Hugh is the only friend of Hannibal's to have stayed at Horizon during Season 1. Hugh also reintroduces Hannibal to one of his long time friends, Drew. In Season 2, Hugh helps Hannibal develop the Toolboxx for the next Horizon Science EXPO. *Drew - Drew is one of Hannibal's friends from high school who attends Horizons starting in Season 2. Drew is one of Hannibal's close friends from back when they were kids. Drew moved away to Paladdin City, to become a doctor. When Hannibal realized he transferred back and went onto attend Horizons, the two would go back to hanging out like they used to back in the day. Drew also helps Hannibal develop the Toolboxx for the next Horizon Science EXPO. *Bryce - Bryce is one of Hannibal's classmates and one of his other friends in Horizons. Bryce is usually down for creating technology and playing video games. In Season 2, Bryce helps Hannibal develop the Toolboxx for the next Horizon Science Expo. 'Appearances' * Day One (first appearance) * Inspire Me * Behind the Shelves * Hannibal: A Secret to Unveil * ''Hannibal: The Choice He Makes'' * Top of the Food Chain! '' * ''The Tenth Alien '' * ''He's Everything You Want * Livin' the Dream * Paintcraft * Awakening an Ocean's Fury * Omni-Hex * Picture Perfect * Alice in Wonderland * How to Save a Life * Spirited Away, Part 1 * Spirited Away, Part 2 * Back to Our Horizons * Okey, Dokey! Literature Club (cameo) * Mission: Unstoppable * Nikki and the Starcatcher! * The Show Must Go On! * Battle of the Bands * Everyone's Story * ''An Ancient Revelation'' * Rising from Horizons 'Trivia' *Hannibal's character is based on DC's Mal Duncan, particularly from Young Justice. *The symbol on the far bottom right of Hannibal's Season 1 shirt is the Japanese word for ambition. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Human Males Category:Humans Category:Students